Political social media and platform for online activism - Vote-pedia.com
Vote-pedia.com is the new political social media! Vote-pedia.com is a sociopolitical and online-activism social media platform. Our goal is not to be bi-partisan, but non-partisan. We have no special interests or political bias. Our content is the content of our users. We feel that our users collective views will accurately represent the voice of the nation. Our constitution guarantees a vote – Vote-pedia guarantees a voice. Today, a vote can only go so far. Elections happen annually but not for all offices. How do we hold our elected officials accountable for their promises post-election? Vote-pedia gives users a voice that will be heard throughout the year. The candidates listen to “Joe the Plumber” during the '08 election year, but do you think they would have responded to him after inauguration? It is the goal of Vote-pedia to make the conversation with “Big America” and it's people unavoidable. Automated generic email responses are not good enough. “Big America” will be forced to respond and interact. Government was meant to be held accountable by the people. That is only possible when the people are able to hold the government accountable. For an individual, this may be a near-impossible task requiring time and money that may not be feasible. This is where Vote-pedia.com steps in. Vote-pedia platform Our platform enables you to meet up with likeminded users that share your cause. Create a user-group dedicated to the cause. Invite friends and supporters to help collaborate. Use our resources and tools to write compelling petitions and broadcast them socially. We help you gain the exposure needed to catch the decision-makers attention. Once a cause gains enough traction, the defending party is obligated to respond. Doing otherwise would demonstrate neglect and result in a public-relations nightmare. Our platform is not limited to politics, Vote-pedia holds anyone in power accountable. This includes corporations, media, lobbyists and other groups. Anywhere power is in place we must make sure that special interests do not overpower ethics. Wherever there is corruption or exploitation in a decision-making process, parties must be held accountable. There will be no more lies through omission or lack of transparency. The people of this planet have the right to know and the right to speak. Vote-pedia.com makes our rights a reality. Sign-up today and make something happen. =Platform Features= Groups Groups are a great way to connect niche communities and focus on specific matters. Although designed to be political in nature, groups can be made for just about anything. All groups have dedicated message board, event planning, photosharing and activity feed. Groups may be either public or private. Blogs Blogs are perfect for spreading your cause. Vote-pedia offers a free and user-friendly blogging platform. We have a visual "what-you-see-is-what-you-get" editor that supports pictures and video, as well as an HTML editor and custom-CSS for more advanced bloggers. It is very easy for self-hosted political blogs to disappear in the clutter of all the political reporting. Vote-pedia.com blogs are trafficked by a very politically-savvy audinece, gaining political bloggers the right exposure. Blogs do not have to be political in nature. Photo, video and audio sharing Each user has their own collection of photo-albums and video-albums. These albums can be made public or private. Use these albums to share pictures between friends or to convey powerful political messages. We even have audio-sharing for anything from speeches to soundtracks. Polling Create a poll and find out what people really think. Forums Create topics and start discussions. Forums are a great place to ask questions and start debates. Although primarily political, there is a place for any form of discussion on our message boards. Events Create events and invite individual networks or the whole community. Chatroom Chat it up with the Vote-pedia.com community.